


fine, fresh, fierce

by littledust



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chowder asks Bitty for some relationship advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fine, fresh, fierce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedwhitemocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/gifts).



"...Bitty?"

Bitty taps his messages closed as fast as his thumb can manage. "Definitely just browsing Pinterest, nothing to see here!"

Unfortunately, it's Chowder calling his name, and Chowder has just discovered pinning. His face lights up and bounds into Bitty's bedroom to peer over his shoulder. "Ooh, ooh, have you added me? Can I add you?!"

"Already done." Bitty unlocks his phone again, thankfully no longer open to an incriminating photo from a certain pro hockey player, and shows Chowder his Pinterest app. Last time Bitty checked, Chowder had a board devoted to the Sharks, one for baby animals, and one that was just an endless series of admittedly delicious-looking Mexican food. (According to Chowder, the Mexican food available in the East Coast is just sad.)

"Aw, man, burritos," Chowder says mournfully.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Bitty pats the top of his bed, inviting Chowder to sit. Chowder's another year older, but he's still sweet baby Chowder, and he looks worried about something.

Chowder heaves a sigh. "I guess I kinda wanted your advice about... about how to make a girl stick around."

That Caitlin girl is adorable, but if she's broken Chowder's heart, Bitty is going to give her a _talking to._ "Did you have a fight?" Bitty asks.

"No, no, everything's 'swawesome!" Chowder makes some vague gestures with his hands, as though the right words are pucks that he can catch in midair. Finally, he says, "I just like her so much, like maybe like her so much I l-word her, but how do you know when it's the right time to say something like that? I told my high school girlfriend that I felt that way and she dumped me before we left for college."

Murderous visions dance before Bitty's eyes. Somewhere out there is a California girl unworthy of a Katy Perry song. "Well, I'm certain that girl must not have a brain in her head," he drawls.

Chowder blinks. "Whoa, did you just get more Southern?"

Someday Bitty will instruct his teammates in the delicate art of Southern passive aggression, but today is not that day. Today is, in fact, the day that he can offer relationship advice _while in an actual relationship_. Even from miles away, Jack is making his life better. Apart from the whole "incredibly secret relationship because of potential career ruin" thing.

"Sometimes you just _know_." Bitty falls back onto his bed with a hand over his heart.

Chowder considers this, then carefully lies down next to him. After staring at the ceiling for several minutes, he asks, "Um, when does that happen?"

Mooning over Jack won't help Chowder. Bitty props himself up on one elbow. He thinks about pies baked, about checking practice, about coffee dates he only realized were dates months later. "If you think you might love this girl, you can _show_ her how you feel. Do nice things for her just because you want to. You don't have to say anything you're not ready to say."

When Jack came to visit Bitty in Georgia, they talked about how long they'd kept their feelings for each other hidden. _But it doesn't feel like time wasted,_ Jack said. _I like that we were friends first. I wasn't ready--I would have pushed you away._

Bitty swallows the sudden lump in his throat. "If you want, I'll help you make her some _good_ Mexican food. It's not my specialty, but I'm curious myself."

"Oh my God! Cooking with Bitty! FOR MY GIRLFRIEND!" Chowder actually vibrates off the bed in his excitement, but the fall doesn't seem to damage anything major. "You're the best, Bits!"

Bitty offers him a hand back up. "Now, if I recall your Pinterest correctly, there are a couple of actual recipes among all the pictures of people eating..."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hello on my (occasionally deserted) [tumblr!](http://littledust.tumblr.com)


End file.
